falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
2/6 Armoured Regiment
The 2/6 Armoured Regiment was one of few military units stationed in Melbourne, Victoria, before the Great War. While recovering from losses sustained fighting Communist Chinese in Papua and New Guinea, the bombs dropped on the city. After a short period in which the unit - like other Australian Army soldiers - attempted to restore order, desertions, casualties and other losses destroyed the unit. History . ]] The 2/6 Armoured Division was first formed in 1941 as the Australian Army's armoured forces. While intended first to fight in North Africa against German Forces, the Japanese threat instead saw the unit deployed to Papua and New Guinea, where it performed with distinction at the Battle of Buna-Gona. Out of all armoured units created by Australia during the Second World War, the 2/6 is the only regiment to survive through till the Great War. Following the Second World War, the 2/6 saw deployment as an elite armoured unit of the predominately infantry based Australian Army. In its lifetime, the 2/6 saw deployment in the Korean War, Vietnam War, various guerrilla conflicts in Papua and New Guinea. In the 21st century, the most notable conflict the 2/6 engaged in was the Chinese Invasion of Papua and New Guinea and peacekeeping actions in Melbourne, Victoria. In 2077, the 2/6 was stationed in Melbourne where it was recovering from casualties sustained in the defence of Port Moresby. While resting here, the unit helped to maintain peace in the face of rapidly growing civil unrest. On the 23rd, the unit attempted to maintain peace and order but quickly fell into anarchy. By the end of the day, the 2/6 was extinct. Legacy While the 2/6 itself may have died out in the Great War, it's legacy leads into the modern day. The men and women of the 2/6 scattered around Victoria after the war, with many joining up with different military factions. In Melbourne itself, the 2/6 suffered dozens of casualties to the devastation of the Hoddle Grid, with the remnants joining organisations like the Bushrangers or the Williamstown Militia. Within these organisations, the skill and discipline of the 2/6 soldiers were put to good use against other factions of the wasteland. As well as the short-term use of the 2/6 remnants, the armoured unit's actual armour has been put to great use by the inhabitants of the wasteland. Making use of American-loan tanks and century-old reserve equipment, the 2/6's armoured vehicles are common turret emplacements and wall pieces. Some post-war groups have even fixed up a tank or two to use against their opponents! Organisation The 2/6 Armoured Regiment was organised in a similar way to all Pre-War armoured fighting units. Consisting of 1300 men (with no casualties taken), the 2/6 consisted of a headquarters section, an engineering and field repair section, three squadrons of tanks and numerous support crews, such as cook crews and medical units. Relations The 2/6 Armoured Regiment, as a unit of the Australian Army, had the same relations to other factions as the Pre-War Australian Government. This is to say, the 2/6 was hostile with the Communist Chinese, separatist guerrillas, and other enemies of the State. The 2/6 also had close relations with the Rockwell company, who supplied much of the group's infantry weaponry. Technology As a Pre-War group, the 2/6 Armoured Regiment had access to more infrastructure and raw materials than even the most advanced Post-War groups. The 2/6 had a full complement of armoured fighting vehicles, medical equipment, spare parts and ammunition. These are greater resources than even the New California Republic! The 2/6 was equiped with both modern, twin barrelled tanks and older, more reliable Sherman tanks. As well as this, the unit included advanced Rockwell firearms and Combat Armour. Category:Pre-War Group Category:Pre-War Tech Category:Groups